


You, Coffee and Chocolate

by sunkissedbysnow



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedbysnow/pseuds/sunkissedbysnow
Summary: Byungchan tidak pernah menyukai coklat, karena baginya coklat adalah sesuatu yang pahit. Hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan kue coklat dari toko kue baru tempat ia membeli daily coffee dose-nya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	You, Coffee and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Ada beberapa istilah yang mungkin salah atau nggak sesuai dengan yang ada di lapangan. Jadi aku mohon maaf kalau banyak yang kurang sesuai dan banyak kurangnya.   
> Cerita ini juga menyebutkan tentang ketidaksukaan ke coklat, maaf banget buat pencinta coklat atau makanan yang disebutin disini kalau tersinggung.. tapi ini untuk kebutuhan cerita..   
> Selamat membaca dan jaga kesehatan!  
> Terima kasih!

**You, Coffee and Chocolate**

* * *

“Byungchan, lo dapet kiriman nih!” Byungchan yang sudah berada dibalik kubikelnya sejak lima belas menit lalu, berdiri dan menghampiri rekan kerjanya yang berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan bagian Byungchan. 

“Dari siapa, mbak?” Hani, rekan kerja, Byungchan yang mengantarkan titipan tadi, mengendikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

“Gue cuma dititipin sama mbak Soyee dari depan. Katanya buat lo. Coba lo lihat dulu, kali aja ada kartu ucapannya.” Byungchan mengikuti arahan Hani dan mencari kartu ucapan yang mungkin terselip di kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado motif binatang-binatang. Tangannya menemukan secarik kertas yang dilipat menjadi dua dengan warna kuning pucat dan ada sedikit motif balon-balon di ujung. 

_'Dear, Byungchan,_

_Ini ucapan terima kasih dari aku dan mas suami karena kemarin kamu udah bantuin kami banyak-banyak pas pindahan. Semoga Byungchan sehat selalu._

_-Naeun-’_

Byungchan menyesap sedikit kopi americano yang dibelinya di lobby bawah. Kemudian membuka kotakan kiriman dari Naeun, salah satu teman kakaknya yang dulu meminta bantuan Byungchan saat akan pindah rumah ke rumah baru dengan suaminya. Tidak begitu berkaitan dengan divisi Byungchan bekerja, tapi karena Byungchan bekerja di salah satu perusahaan properti, jadi Byungchan dimintai tolong untuk mengurus properti-properti yang dibutuhkan pasangan yang baru menikah empat bulan tersebut. 

Byungchan mengeluarkan satu persatu isi kotak berwarna orange itu. Ada _reed diffuser,_ beberapa makanan ringan dan satu hal yang Byungchan tidak suka. Sekotak coklat buatan dari Jerman. Byungchan menyisihkan kotak coklat itu, kemudian mengembalikan barang-barang yang lain ke dalam kotak. 

“Mbak,” panggil Byungchan pada salah satu rekan kerjanya yang berada di kubikel di belakangnya. Kursinya ia dorong mundur dengan kotak coklat yang ada di pangkuannya. 

“Kenapa Byungchan?” jawab Seulgi, rekan kerja Byungchan. 

“Anakmu suka coklat nggak?”

“Lho jangan tanya. Mesti sukanya dong, apalagi anak kecil-kecil gitu ya pasti doyannya. Gak ada yang nggak suka coklat, kalau ada yang nggak suka, aneh kayaknya,” Byungchan meringis mendengar jawaban Seulgi. “Kenapa eh?”

“Ini lho aku dikasih sama mbak Naeun soalnya kemarin kan abis bantuin pindahannya dia ke rumah baru. Dia ambil properti dari sini kan terus yaudah deh, dikasih nih.” Byungchan memberikan sekotak coklat yang bentuknya persegi dan bundar. Seulgi menerimanya dengan senyum sumringah dan senang hati. Apalagi ini coklat dari luar negeri yang untuk kesana harus menabung dan membagi waktu karena ia sudah punya anak. 

“Lah, lo gamau?” tanya Seulgi, tangannya sudah menerima coklat dari Byungchan. 

Byungchan menggeleng. “Nggak suka gue mbak. Coklat tuh pahit, nggak enak di mulut.” 

*

“Ada menu baru buat bulan depan nggak kak?”

“Ada. Tapi kami baru rilis menunya di awal bulan ya.” laki-laki dengan _name tag_ **Seungwoo** tersenyum ke gadis berambut pendek sebahu di depannya. Ia menyerahkan kembalian ke gadis tersebut yang merupakan pelanggan baru toko kue tempat Seungwoo bekerja. Setelah menyelesaikan transaksi di meja kasir, dengan cekatan Seungwoo menyiapkan pesanan yang dibeli tadi dan satu pesanan sebelumnya kemudian mengantarkan ke meja tempat pelanggan duduk. 

Seungwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke toko kue tempatnya bekerja ini.Banyak wajah-wajah yang sudah ia hafal karena sejak bulan pertama dia bekerja di toko kue ini, hampir setiap hari orang yang sama datang di jam yang sama. Ada yang setiap hari hanya membeli minuman tanpa kue, ada juga yang datang setiap hari Senin pagi dan Kamis sore untuk membeli kue lengkap dengan minuman dan kartu ucapan untuk rekan kerja atau pacarnya. 

_‘Kling’_

“Selamat pagi, selamat datang.” sapa Seungwoo saat lonceng pintu toko berbunyi. Seungwoo bergegas kembali ke _station_ -nya. 

“Pagi.” Seungwoo tersenyum ke arah laki-laki yang sudah berdiri di depannya yang sedang melihat-lihat menu di atas Seungwoo. Seungwoo menunggu pelanggan barunya (Seungwoo tidak pernah melihat laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini sebelumnya) mengucapkan apa pesanannya. 

“Americano double shot, _take away_.” 

“Ada tambahan lagi kak? Kami ada kue yang baru dibuat tadi pagi.” Laki-laki di depannya menggeleng sembari mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang selembar seratus ribuan. 

“Atas nama siapa kak?”

“Byungchan.”

*

Byungchan menyugar rambutnya ke belakang setelah ia selesai membalas pesan dari atasannya, kemudian menyimpan ponselnya ke kantong celana jeans yang dikenakan. Hari ini seperti biasa, sebelum ia sampai di kantornya, Byungchan akan mampir ke cafe langganannya yang sudah hampir satu minggu tutup tanpa ada pemberitahuan alasan di pintu atau di kaca cafe. Alhasil, sudah dua hari Byungchan pergi ke kantor tanpa ada satu gelas americano dingin di tangannya. 

Byungchan mendengus kesal melihat cafe yang dia tuju masih tutup dan tidak ada tanda kehidupan apa-apa. Byungchan melirik jarum jam di arlojinya, masih ada sekitar lima belas menit sebelum jam masuk kantornya. Byungchan akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke toko kue yang kemarin sore ia kunjungi, karena dirinya butuh kafein untuk memertahankan matanya yang harus _stand by_ untuk menyelesaikan revisi produk yang deadlinenya adalah minggu depan. Sebenarnya Byungchan kurang begitu suka ketika otaknya mengajaknya berpikir hal-hal kecil seperti, kira-kira cafe mana yang bisa Byungchan jadikan pengganti jika cafe langganannya ini tutup permanen? Byungchan kurang suka mengeksplor tempat makan atau minum baru yang semakin merebak belakangan-belakangan ini. Bagi Byungchan itu adalah suatu kegiatan yang terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu, kecuali jika Byungchan sudah mendapatkan rekomendasi dari teman dekat atau rekan kerja. 

Salah satunya adalah Hani, perempuan yang dikenal banyak bicara dan sangat ramai, dalam artian banyak kenalan dimanapun dari divisinya sendiri atau divisi lain, menjadi salah satu teman kuliner Byungchan yang sangat sering memberikan rekomendasi tempat makan baru ke Byungchan. Tapi untuk toko kue tempat Byungchan membeli kopinya kemarin, Byungchan hanya mengikuti nalurinya. Saat Byungchan membuka pintu masuk toko kue tersebut, aroma roti yang bercampur coklat menyeruak masuk ke indera penciuman Byungchan. Byungchan mengernyitkan keningnya saat sepasang mata hitam miliknya melihat pelanggan di depannya memesan _chocolate almond cake_ . Kue yang dipamerkan di dalam etalase, seolah-olah menggelitik badan Byungchan dan membuatnya merinding. Bukan karena Byungchan tidak menyukai kue dan kawan-kawannya, tapi karena hampir isi etalase itu di dominasi dengan kue yang _base-_ nya adalah coklat. 

Byungchan tidak menyukai coklat. Bagi Byungchan coklat adalah salah satu makanan pahit yang tidak bisa memberikan kenikmatan untuk lidahnya. Rasa coklat di mulut Byungchan di dominasi oleh rasa pahit, sehingga menurutnya coklat itu adalah salah satu makanan yang tidak ia suka selain _green tea_.

“Hai, selamat pagi.” Byungchan membalas sapaan karyawan toko kue yang sudah bersiap mencatat pesanannya di komputer yang ada di depannya. Itu adalah karyawan toko kue yang kemarin melayani Byungchan. Byungchan mengingatnya karena laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini sangat tinggi, tingginya hampir sama dengan Byungchan dan juga kulitnya sangat putih, hampir putih pucat. Saat orang itu tersenyum juga bibirnya cukup lebar. 

“Tolong _ice americano double shot_ ,” ucap Byungchan sembari memberikan beberapa lembar uang. Matanya berkeliling melihat toko kue ini. Awalnya Byungchan kira ini adalah cafe sama seperti cafe-cafe lainnya yang juga menyediakan kue, tapi kemarin saat Byungchan masuk benar adanya adalah ini bukan cafe. Di bagian depan ada berbagai rak dengan macam-macam kue yang baru saja di _bake_ yang dikemas cantik dan rapi. Di bagian kiri toko, ada station untuk kue-kue yang bercampur dengan protein hewani, sebelah kanan untuk kue yang tanpa ada protein hewani baik dari komposisi bahan ataupun _topping_ yang digunakan. Kasir dan _station_ pembelian kopi dan/atau minuman lainnya ada di sebelah utara dengan disebelahnya adalah etalase untuk kue yang biasa dipesan untuk dinikmati di tempat yang ada di sebelah barat kasir. 

“Atas nama kak Byungchan ya?” Byungchan menoleh kaget dan mengangguk cepat yang dibalas senyum ramah oleh laki-laki yang mencatat pesanannya tadi. “Silahkan ditunggu di sebelah, nanti akan dipanggil.” Byungchan menurut. 

Byungchan berdiri tidak jauh dari _counter_ tempatnya bertransaksi tadi. Ia mengamati bagaimana pesanannya dibuat dengan hati-hati kemudian ke etalase kue. Byungchan mengetuk-ngetuk pelan jari-jarinya di atas meja. Haruskah ia membeli kue dan membagikannya pada rekan kerjanya? Sudah lama sejak Byungchan membawa camilan ke kantornya, kecuali seminggu lalu ketika ia mendapatkan kiriman coklat dari saudara jauhnya. Akhirnya, Byungchan memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa roti dan _cheese cake._

“Nggak mau sama kue coklatnya juga? Baru banget jadi dan baru kami taruh di etalase,” laki-laki yang sama menawarkan kue coklat ke Byungchan yang dibalas gelengan oleh Byungchan dengan alasan, cukup itu saja. Laki-laki di depan Byungchan tersenyum sembari memberikan pesanan kepada Byungchan dengan senyum manisnya. 

“Seungwoo, bisa tolong bikinin _cheese strawberry cake_ nggak? Udah mau habis yang di etalase.” Byungchan berbalik sebentar ke arah sumber suara dan melihat laki-laki yang tadi meninggalkan _counter,_ bertukar posisi dengan rekan kerjanya yang tadi berbicara. 

_‘Oh namanya Seungwoo.’_

*

Hari ini Seungwoo pulang lebih awal karena _shift_ kerjanya yang sudah berakhir sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Selesai berpamitan dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya, Seungwoo meninggalkan toko kue yang sudah menjadi tempatnya bekerja selama hampir tiga tahun dari pintu belakang. Seungwoo mengambil sepedanya yang ia letakkan tidak jauh dari pintu. Mengayuhnya pelan menyusuri jalanan kota yang cukup sejuk di bulan Januari akhir ini. Tidak hujan dan tidak panas. Seungwoo menyukai suasana yang seperti ini. 

Sepanjang Seungwoo mengayuh sepedanya dengan tas yang ia sampirkan menyelempang di pundak lebarnya, Seungwoo menikmati pemandangan sore hari di pukul empat sore hari ini. Jalanan masih belum terlalu macet bagi mereka yang baru saja pulang kerja. Seungwoo memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat yang tersedia di dekat toko buku yang ada di tengah-tengah pertokoan jalanan kota. Salah satu toko buku yang biasa Seungwoo kunjungi di akhir pekan atau jika ia memiliki waktu setelah selesai kerja.

Seungwoo adalah salah satu _owner_ dari toko kue tempatnya bekerja. Ia membuka toko kue itu dengan teman kuliahnya yang saat itu sedang memiliki tugas akhir untuk membuat suatu usaha baru dan Seungwoo yang awalnya bekerja sebagai salah satu _freelancer food photographer_ . Namanya sudah cukup dikenal di sosial media, dengan pengikut yang hampir mencapai angka delapan ribu pengikut. Maka dengan kemampuannya sebagai _food photographer_ dan kerja sama dengan temannya, namanya Subin, akhirnya disinilah Seungwoo berdiri sebagai salah satu pemilik toko kue dengan tema utamanya adalah _sweet and choco_ sejak tiga setengah tahun lalu.

Aroma kertas buku dan suara lembaran buku yang dibalik membuat Seungwoo tersenyum lebar setelah kaki kanannya memasuki toko buku dengan nuansa warna coklat. Kakinya ia bawa ke bagian _new arrival._ Matanya memindai judul-judul buku yang sekiranya belum ia lihat minggu lalu. Ada beberapa judul buku yang berhasil menarik perhatian Seungwoo, sebelum jari-jari lentiknya mengambil satu buah buku dengan tema _self-development_ dan membaca sinopsis sekaligus _review_ yang diberikan oleh pembaca. Seungwoo menyimpan buku pertama yang ia ambil dan beralih ke rak bagian komik. Setiap dua minggu sekali, komik yang ia baca mengeluarkan episode terbaru. Jika bukan kisaran dua minggu itu, Seungwoo hanya akan berkeliling dan membeli beberapa buku bacaan ringan.

Selesai melihat-lihat, empat puluh lima menit kemudian, Seungwoo sudah mengantri di deretan kasir yang cukup ramai. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia menengok ke kanan dan mendapati seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya berdiri di kasir sebelah. Saat Seungwoo akan mengalihkan fokusnya karena otaknya menyerah untuk mengingat-ingat siapa orang yang ada di kasir sebelah yang bagi Seungwoo sedikit familiar, laki-laki yang dari tadi ia amati dari samping menengok ke arah Seungwoo. Melemparkan senyum ramah yang menampilkan kedua dekik di pipi putihnya. 

*

“Mbak, mau nitip kopi nggak? Gue mau makan siang diluar,” Byungchan berdiri saat jarum jam menunjuk angka dua belas dan angka tiga. Sudah waktunya makan siang. “Sama Hani sama Chan, mereka ngajak makan diluar, atau lo mau ikut mbak?” tawar Byungchan pada Seulgi yang masih berkutat dengan berkas pekerjaannya. 

“Eh lo mau makan apa? Gue nitip boleh gak? Kerjaan gue masih banyak, masukkin ini hasil _research_ anak-anak belum gue analisis juga, mana deadline akhir minggu ini.”

“Gatau sih, kayaknya kalau nggak mie ayam ya palingan soto. Nggak masuk mall.”

“Ya udah, gue titip aja deh. Terserah beliin apa, ntar lo chat gue aja deh, Byung.” Byungchan mengacungkan jempol kemudian meninggalkan kubikel kerjanya ke ruangan Hani dan Chan yang satu divisi yang sudah menunggu Byungchan di depan ruangan. 

*

Tujuan makan siang mereka dilabuhkan pada rumah makan non protein hewani alias vegetarian yang jaraknya sekitar 10 menit dari kantor mereka. Selesai makan dan membungkuskan sapo tahu untuk Seulgi, Byungchan mengajak Hani dan Chan mampir untuk membeli kopi terlebih dahulu. Tumpukan berkas di meja Byungchan di akhir bulan sudah semakin menumpuk. Akhir bulan artinya laporan bulanan terkait projek masing-masing sudah di depan mata, walaupun divisi Byungchan masih belum terlalu sibuk karena masih awal tahun, tapi tetap saja ada _deadline_ yang harus ia selesaikan jika di akhir pekan di akhir bulan ini ia ingin menonton serial Netflix terbaru tanpa ada urusan dengan pekerjaan. 

“Eh lo tau gak Byungchan, cafe langganan lo udah tutup permanen.” Chan menyuap sepotong waffle yang dibeli dari mas-mas yang jualan waffle di sepeda yang lewat di depan tempat makan mereka tadi. 

“Pantesan gue kesana selalu tutup. Gue kira emang mereka lagi libur,” jawab Byungchan dengan pandangan yang masih fokus ke jalan yang ada di depannya. Hari ini adalah giliran Byungchan untuk menyetir. “Makanya gue beberapa hari beli asupan di toko kue deket sana.”

“Eh, kopi sama _cheese cake_ yang lo beliin dua hari lalu enak, btw. Lo beli dimana deh?” tanya Hani. 

“Di toko kue yang gue bilang tadi. Lo mau beli lagi?” Byungchan melirik Hani dari kaca tengah yang dibalas anggukkan dari Hani. “Oke gue juga mau beliin mbak Seulgi kopi.”

*

Seungwoo terlihat sibuk di dapur toko pada jam makan siang. Tidak seperti biasanya yang biasanya dia akan berdiri di _front counter_ menggantikan karyawannya yang makan siang. Sejak ia datang jam sepuluh tadi, Seungwoo sudah berkutat di dapur toko dengan apron yang melingkar di badannya. Di depannya ada banyak tepung dan coklat yang masih utuh atau sudah dicairkan dan yang sudah jadi kue. 

Ekspresi serius tidak luntur dari wajah Seungwoo sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Bulan Januari segera berakhir tapi menu khusus untuk bulan Februari terpaksa mengalami perubahan. Awalnya Seungwoo dan _baker_ di tokonya sudah sepakat akan meluncurkan menu khusus di bulan yang dikenal bulan kasih sayang yaitu kue coklat yang dicampur dengan strawberry dan _double choco frappe_ dengan taburan coklat putih diatasnya. Tapi, baru saja Seungwoo diberi tahu oleh salah satu _baker_ bahwa _supplier_ coklat mereka untuk menu khusus bulan Februari tidak lagi melakukan pengiriman dan memberikan _supply_ karena mereka bekerja sama penuh dengan restaurant hotel bintang lima di kota sebelah. Mau tidak mau Seungwoo dan _baker_ -nya yang lain harus membuat resep baru dengan takaran baru juga. 

“Kak Seungwoo,” Seungwoo mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Subin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari oven. “Bisa gantiin _counter_ depan dulu nggak? Reva mau istirahat bentar, ini biar di- _handle_ sama Kak Jihoon sama kak Seungsik dulu.” 

“Bener Subin, Woo. Lo istirahat dulu aja di _counter_ depan, ini biar gue sama Seungsik yang beresin. Tinggal nunggu yang ini sama yang habis ini tinggal masuk oven.” Seungwoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidak menyetujui saran dari Subin dan Jihoon. Ia melepaskan apronnya, mencuci tangan dan pergi ke _counter_ depan setelah menghela nafas panjang-panjang sebanyak tiga kali. Meskipun masih kepikiran dengan masalah di belakang, dia harus bersikap ramah dan mengesampingkan hal itu untuk saat ini.

Seungwoo sedang mengelap meja _counter_ saat pintu toko terbuka menampilkan tiga orang karyawan kantoran yang salah satunya sudah Seungwoo tahu siapa namanya. Seungwoo mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya sembari mengucapkan sapaan ramah kepada mereka bertiga. 

“Kesini lagi ya, kak?” adalah yang Seungwoo tujukan kepada Byungchan. Byungchan mengerjap bingung sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Seungwoo barusan. 

“Kayaknya saya bakalan jadi pelanggan tetap disini deh, eh lo mau pesen apa? Gue yang beliin kali ini.” 

“Yang kemarin lo beliin tuh apa sih, Byung? Yang enak ituu,”

“ _Cheesecake_ nggak sih? Tadi kan Byungchan udah bilang, lo kali yang lupa.” Hani memutar kedua bola matanya sebal mendengar jawaban Chan yang tidak bisa diajak kerjasama. Maksud Hani adalah agar si orang yang tadi menyapa Byungchan duluan bisa merekomendasikan kue-kue yang lain pada mereka. 

“Itu _cheesecake blueberry_ yang kemarin kak Byungchan beli,” sahut Seungwoo. Hani dan Byungchan melihat bingung ke Seungwoo dengan pandangan ' _g_ _imana bisa tahu namanya Byungchan?’_ Seungwoo yang menyadari kebingungan dua orang di depannya ini terkekeh geli. “Setiap kesini kan ditulis namanya di _cup_ yang kami pakai, kebetulan kak Byungchan sudah beberapa kali kesini jadinya saya mulai hafal.” jelas Seungwoo.

“Soalnya dia cakep ya?”

“Apaan anjir!” 

“Iya kak, manis lebih tepatnya. Soalnya ininya lho,” Seungwoo menunjuk pipinya sendiri dan mengerling ke Byungchan, “pipinya ada bolongnya. Jadi manis.” 

Byungchan tidak pernah mengira dirinya akan salah tingkah hanya karena pujian umum yang ia dapatkan dari orang yang baru ia temui beberapa kali di toko kue ini. Byungchan bukan orang yang mudah tersipu atau malu dengan pujian yang dia dapatkan, karena Byungchan tahu bahwa dirinya itu aktraktif. Pujian yang ia dapatkan dari orang-orang tidak lagi membuat Byungchan kaget atau malu, Byungchan sudah biasa mendapatkan hal-hal seperti itu.

“Duh, salting ini anaknya. Pipinya udah mulai merah lho ini,” Byungchan menyikut pinggang Chan. Tidak ingin dibuat lebih malu lagi. 

Diam-diam Byungchan melirik ke Seungwooo yang tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya dengan mata yang menyipit. Byungchan bohong jika dia tidak menganggap bahwa orang dengan _name tag_ Seungwoo ini cukup menarik perhatiannya. Kulit putih pucat, wajah yang kecil dan sepasang bola mata yang bulat coklat seperti _bubble_ yang biasanya ia jadikan _topping_ untuk Hazelnut Milk Tea-nya. Belum lagi, saat Seungwoo tersenyum menampilkan sedikit lekukan di pipinya -walaupun tidak sedalam milik Byungchan- beserta senyum yang memiliki kesan hangat, membuat Byungchan mau tidak mau merasakan sedikit rasa hangat dan debaran jantungnya yang sedikit lebih di atas normal. 

Seungwoo tertawa kecil melihat wajah Byungchan yang kemerahan karena ejekan teman-temannya. ‘ _Manis.’_

“Tapi serius lho, kak Byungchan karena ada dekiknya jadi makin manis.” tambah Seungwoo. 

“Udah ah, pipi saya makin merah nanti,” Seungwoo tergelak mendengar ucapan Byungchan. Sedikit merilekskan pikirannya yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan resep dan bahan-bahan kue di dapur. 

“Jadi kalian mau pesan apa aja?” tanya Seungwoo mengembalikan tujuan awal segerombol orang yang ada di depannya ini datang. Tangannya sudah siap menekan pilihan yang akan mereka pesan. Seungwoo 85% yakin, Byungchan akan memesan Americano _double shot._ Dan dugaannya tidak salah. Seungwoo sedang memasukkan pesanan saat Seungsik tiba-tiba menghampirinya, masih lengkap dengan apron dan sarung tangan. 

“Woo, bentar.” Seungwoo memberikan kembalian ke Chan yang hari ini sedang _mood_ untuk mentraktir kopi dan kue yang mereka beli dari toko kue milik Seungwoo. Ia mundur ke belakang setelah memberikan senyuman ramah ke Chan yang terdiam dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ke arahnya dan Seungsik. 

“Kenapa, Sik?”

“Kue yang tadi terakhir udah jadi. Gue sama Mas Pyoji udah cobain dan rasanya sebelas dua belas lah sama rasa kalau kita pake coklat dari _supplier_ biasanya. Lo bisa cobain gak?” jelas Seungsik. Sarung tangan lateksnya ia lepas, menunggu jawaban dari Seungwoo. Tidak banyak hari yang tersisa untuk mereka membuat desain poster dan pengumuman untuk bulan Februari dan mempromosikan _special cake_ dari toko kue mereka. 

“Masalahnya gue udah banyak nyobain daritadi, ini lidah udah rasa coklat. Takutnya, kalau gue yang cobain lagi jadi nggak bisa bedain ini rasanya gimana.” Seungsik menghela nafas pelan dengan Seungwoo yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencari alternatif kira-kira bagaimana dan siapa yang lidahnya bersedia menjadi tester dan memberikan beberapa _feedback._

“Gimana kalau gue sama yang lain aja yang nyicipin?” celetuk Chan dan sepenuhnya mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua laki-laki yang tadinya kebingungan mencari jalan keluar. Chan meringis saat melihat kedua alis Seungsik bertaut, seolah-olah mengatakan siapa dia dan kenapa mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi _tester._

“Ya.. mungkin aja kalian mau sih..” Chan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. 

“Bisa.” 

“Gimana Woo?” 

Seungwoo mendekati Chan yang masih berdiri di dekat _counter_. “Iya biar dia sama temen-temennya yang lain yang jadi _tester._.”

“Emang lo kenal sama mereka?"

“Nggak juga sih,” Seungwoo menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal, “tapi bukannya bakalan lebih menguntungkan ya kalau yang nyobain langsung _customer_? Jadi mereka bisa kasih tau kira-kira apa aja yang kurang dari makanan kita. Ya nggak?” tanya Seungwoo memastikan ke Chan yang dijawab anggukkan setuju. Seungsik melihat Chan lamat-lamat yang juga sedang melihat ke Seungsik dan pandangan.. takut atau entahlah, Seungsik tidak bisa menjabarkan arti dari tatapan Chan hari itu. Kepalanya sudah pusing karena memikirkan banyak resep yang sedari kemarin ia coba-coba.

“Lo ngapain berdiri disini lama? Naksir sama yang satunya?” adalah Hani dengan celetukannya yang tanpa filter yang membuat Chan melotot kaget. “Ya yang satunya kan udah ditaksir Byungchan, jadi lo pasti naksir satunya.”

“GUE DENGER YA LO NGOMONG!” pekik Byungchan. Seungwoo terkekeh mendengar pekikan Byungchan diikuti dengan suara kursi yang digeser kasar. Ia menghampiri Byungchan dengan _paperbag_ di tangannya.

“Ya udah boleh deh. Nanti kami anterin ke meja kalian, buat kalian cicipi,” sahut Seungsik, “Eh tapi kalian gak balik ke kantor apa kalau nyobain dulu?”

Chan mengibaskan tangannya tidak masalah, karena kebetulan pekerjaannya untuk laporan akhir bulan tinggal sedikit. Seungsik mengangguk paham dan kembali ke belakang setelah mengucapkan terima kasih ke Chan, sedangkan Seungwoo meletakkan pesanan mereka ke _paper bag_ kemudian memberikan ke Byungchan yang duduk dengan tangan yang memegang ponsel. 

“Permisi, ini pesanannya.”

“Makasih.” Byungchan sudah akan beranjak dari duduknya namun digagalkan oleh Chan yang menahan tangan Byungchan. “Apaan?”

“Itu, kita mau dijadiin _tester_ buat kue mereka. Tadi gue menawarkan diri." 

"Kue apa? _Cheesecake_ lagi?" Hani beralih melihat ke Seungwoo yang berdiri di sebelah Byungchan yang memainkan ponselnya. 

Seungwoo menggeleng. "Bukan, ini menu coklat untuk bulan Februari. Karena di bulan Februari ada Valentine, jadi sudah jadi agenda tahunan buat bikin varian baru selama bulan Februari nanti." 

"Gue nggak ya." Seungwoo mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar sahutan Byungchan. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa, namun diurungkan karena Seungsik sudah datang dengan nampan berisi tiga potongan kue coklat yang akan mereka cicipi. 

*

Byungchan sedang merapikan mejanya saat tiba-tiba Chan datang ke kubikelnya membawa tas kerja dan wajah kusut, tidak sesegar tadi siang. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka delapan dan angka tiga. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang masih berada di kantor guna menyelesaikan proposal awal bulan yang harus disetorkan minggu ini untuk bulan Februari. 

“Gue mau mampir ke tokonya Seungwoo, mau beli kopi sama _cookies_ titipan adek gue.” ucap Chan membuka pembicaraan selagi mereka menunggu lift untuk naik ke lantai delapan, ruangan mereka. 

“Lo kayaknya kok jadi sering mampir ke tempat dia gue liat-liat?” 

“Ya gimana, Seungsik bikin kuenya enak. Adek sama nyokap gue suka kuenya ya jadi mau gamau gue jadi sering kesana buat beli kue.” 

“Seungsik?” 

“Salah satu _baker_ disana yang waktu kita jadi _tester_ dia yang nganterin kue coklat itu. Namanya Seungsik,” 

“Kok lo bisa kenal?” Byungchan segera masuk ke dalam lift setelah pintu di depannya terbuka diikuti oleh Chan. 

“Kenalan lah. Lumayan bisa dapet gratisan kue.” 

“Bilang aja lo sepik dia.” Pada akhirnya, Byungchan ikut dengan Chan untuk mampir dulu ke toko kue Seungwoo. Pikirnya, dia harus menyelesaikan proposalnya secepat mungkin dan jadilah malam ini dia akan begadang dengan segelas es kopi yang dapat mem- _boost_ kekuatan matanya agar tidak mengantuk. 

*

Bulan Februari identik dengan bulan kasih sayang yang dimana biasanya di beberapa tempat dipenuhi dengan dekorasi warna merah muda dan coklat atau makanan manis. Tidak terkecuali dengan tempat Seungwoo yang khusus bulan Februari, kue-kue yang berbahan dasar coklat lebih diperbanyak. Begitupun dengan dekorasi toko. 

Seungwoo sedang membersihkan salah satu meja saat Byungchan dan Chan masuk ke toko kuenya. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan ke atas melihat tubuh tinggi Byungchan dengan wajah lelahnya berdiri di depan _counter_ pemesanan. Sudah lebih dari satu minggu ia tidak melihat Byungchan datang kesini, awalnya ia berpikir mungkin Byungchan sudah menemukan kafe atau toko kue lain yang rasanya lebih enak daripada miliknya dan lebih dekat dengan tempat kerja Byungchan. Sedikit lega, ternyata hari ini ia bisa melihat Byungchan lagi. 

Seungwoo tidak sadar sejak kapan ia mulai memperhatikan Byungchan lebih detail dibandingkan yang lain. Yang pasti dan Seungwoo ketahui, Byungchan yang sejak minggu ketiga dan keempat bulan Januari hampir setiap hari datang ke toko kuenya untuk membeli kopi, sudah menarik perhatian Seungwoo di awal minggu keempat sebelum adegan Byungchan dan teman-temannya datang. 

*

_Hari itu Seungwoo datang terlambat. Biasanya Seungwoo datang tidak lebih dari pukul delapan pagi, tapi terima kasih pada dewi Fortuna yang tidak berpihak pada Seungwoo dan sepedanya hari ini. Ban sepeda Seungwoo yang tiba-tiba bocor membuat Seungwoo mau tidak mau harus menuntunnya dan mencari tambal ban untuk membenarkan ban sepeda Seungwoo._

_Seungwoo bergegas menggunakan apron dan ke counter depan untuk membantu Elkie karena jam pagi adalah salah satu jam sibuk bagi toko. Lokasi toko kue Seungwoo yang cukup strategis membuat setiap harinya dikunjungi oleh pekerja dan/atau mahasiswa yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari toko Seungwoo. Jika ditanya, apakah tidak ada toko kue lain atau kafe di kawasan mereka, jawabannya adalah banyak. Namun, karena memang toko kue Seungwoo adalah toko yang produk kuenya banyak yang based on chocolate, membuat mereka pecinta coklat dan makanan manis lainnya berbelok ke toko Seungwoo._

_“Tolong americano kayak biasanya, ya.” Seungwoo mendonggakan kepalanya mendengar satu suara familiar dari depan. Ia mengulas senyum ramah melihat Byungchan dengan setelan kemeja warna biru laut dengan rambut berpomade yang menampilkan keningnya berdiri di depannya._

_“Tumben baru dateng?” Seungwoo tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai hafal jam berkunjung Byungchan di pagi hari. Yang ditanya memiringkan kepalanya dan menjawab, “Kesiangan tadi mas bangunnya. Untung belum telat.” Seungwoo tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini saat seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘mas’. Tapi mendengar Byungchan yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu membuat Seungwoo mau tidak mau harus menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengulas senyum atau bahkan tawa yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Sejak seminggu lalu, Byungchan mulai berani memanggil Seungwoo dengan sebutan 'mas' karena menurut Byungchan, "Nggak enak manggil kamu pakai kakak, mending mas aja. Lebih cocok.'_

_Seungwoo menyerahkan kopi pesanan Byungchan dan sekotak kue. “Ini apa?” tanya Byungchan._

_“Kita lagi ada promo buy coffee get one cake. Ini double choco cake, signature cake dari kami.” jelas Seungwoo. Byungchan mengambil kopi dan kue yang diberikan Seungwoo. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan keluar dari toko kue Seungwoo. Seungwoo mengernyit saat melihat Byungchan berhenti berjalan dan memberikan kue yang dibawanya tadi ke salah satu mahasiswa perempuan yang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Seungwoo pikir, Byungchan tidak ingin makan kue hari itu, tapi ternyata setiap kali Byungchan datang dan mendapatkan double choco cake selama tiga hari ditambah dengan saat Byungchan dan teman-temannya menjadi tester untuk produk bulan Februari, membuat Seungwoo bertanya-tanya._

_*_

“Kalian ada _event_ nggak di valentine nanti?” Seungwoo meletakkan dua gelas kopi yang dipesan dua laki-laki di depannya yang memilih tidak duduk. Seungwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban awal dari pertanyaan yang diajukan Chan. 

“Ada. Kayak tahun-tahun sebelumnya.”

“Event apa?” kali ini Byungchan yang bertanya. Seungwoo mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja. Menjelaskan bagaimana biasanya toko yang ia kelola merayakan suasana valentine tiap tahunnya. Mulai dari promo kue-kue, membagikan paket bunga dan kue di taman yang jaraknya 2 km dari toko kue atau mungkin _live music_ yang diselenggarakan di halaman depan toko di malam hari. 

“Kalian ada acara nanti valentine?” Seungwoo melihat Chan lalu ke Byungchan. Memfiksasikan tatapannya ke laki-laki berambut hitam dengan dekik yang tidak kalah dalam dengan dekik milik Chan. Diam-diam Seungwoo berharap Byungchan tidak ada acara di hari valentine yang bertepatan dengan hari Minggu.

Seungwoo ingin mengajak Byungchan pergi keluar di tanggal 14 nanti. 

“Gue kemarin janjian sama Seungsik sih..” Chan menjawab pelan. Malu menyebutkan nama orang yang belakangan ini sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Chan setelah mereka berdua selesai bekerja. 

“Oh pantesan, Seungsik minta ijin pulang cepet. Ternyata… jalan sama gebetannya,” 

“Gebetan apaan?! Ngaco deh.”

“Kalau Byungchan gimana? Ada acara nggak pas valentine?” Seungwoo mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan segera dan mengalihkan matanya ke Byungchan yang menggeleng tanpa berpikir panjang. 

“Nggak mungkin nggak sih kalau nggak ada acara?” Byungchan memutar kedua bola matanya. Karena memang dia tidak ada acara di hari valentine sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hari valentine Byungchan hanya dihabiskan dengan dia nonton film atau mencari diskonan di mall. 

"Byungchan kan jomblo, makanya gak valentine-an." seloroh Chan yang dihadiahi pukulan bercanda dari Byungchan di lengannya. "GUE BENER??" 

Byungchan berusaha tidak mengumpat kepada Chan dan diganti dengan dengusan kesal. Mau ditaruh mana mukanya jika Chan benar-benar mengekspos dirinya seperti ini di depan Seungwoo? Laki-laki yang notabene pernah membuat jantungnya berdetak di atas normal. 

"Ya udah, daripada nanti Valentine nggak ngapa-ngapain dan gabut, kalian kesini aja. Lumayan kan dapat coklat gratis nanti." Seungwoo menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya.

"Gue sih oke, tapi gatau Byungchan. Dia kan nggak bisa makan coklat." 

Byungchan menoleh, melototi Chan seolah-olah laki-laki yang lebih tua itu mengucapkan hal yang tidak boleh diucapkan. Byungchan menghela nafas mendapati Seungwoo yang sudah memasang wajah bertanya-tanya yang ditujukan ke Byungchan. Sedangkan yang membocorkan informasi hanya cengengesan. 

"Nanti deh gue valentine kesini. Hari minggu, kan?" Seungwoo mengangguk. "Okay, _see you_." Byungchan melambaikan tangannya sebelum keluar dari toko Seungwoo. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan Seungwoo dari belakang di punggungnya, ia tahu Seungwoo pasti ingin tahu mengapa dirinya tidak bisa makan coklat. Tapi Byungchan tidak ingin memberi tahu alasannya ke Seungwoo untuk saat ini. Setidaknya nanti. 

*

 _Choc &Choc bakery _ tidak pernah tidak ramai saat hari Valentine atau malam hari Valentine. Sejak dibuka tiga tahun lalu, dengan konsep makanan serba coklat membuat _Choc &Choc _menjadi salah satu toko kue sekaligus cafe yang menjadi tujuan utama para pasangan atau orang-orang yang ingin merayakan hari kasih sayang. Tidak ada bedanya dengan tahun lalu. Tahun ini Seungwoo dan pekerjanya yang lain tampak sibuk. Sejak pukul 12 siang hingga sekarang pukul lima sore, pengunjung tidak hentinya berdatangan. Subin selaku _co-owner_ harus turut turun tangan untuk membantu rekan kerjanya. 

"Sik, kayaknya lo nggak bisa deh pulang cepet." Ujar Jihoon. Mereka berdua masih disibukkan dengan adonan yang harus diproses dan dipanggang. Jika dua jam lalu mereka bisa istirahat sebentar karena Seungwoo, Subin dan yang lainnya sedang membagikan kue coklat dan bunga ke orang-orang yang lewat, maka sekarang adalah saatnya mereka bekerja lagi karena nanti pukul tujuh sore salah satu musisi lokal akan datang ke tempat mereka untuk merayakan hari penuh kasih sayang hari ini. 

“Iya, gue tadi udah kasih tau doi kalau kayaknya gue nggak bakalan bisa pulang duluan karena lo tau sendiri ini rame banget daritadi stok-stok terus,” Seungsik memasukkan satu loyang adonan kue coklat bercampur dengan kacang almond ke oven, “katanya nanti dia bakalan kesini sama temennya.”

“Temennya yang ditaksir sama Seungwoo?” Seungsik mengangguk, tangannya kembali melakukan rentetan resep untuk adonan kue selanjutnya. 

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Seungwoo terlihat tertarik dengan Byungchan. Hampir semua yang bekerja di toko kue ini, mengetahui bagaimana perubahan sikap Seungwoo saat Byungchan datang. Seungwoo yang akan langsung pergi ke _counter_ depan untuk melayani pesanan Byungchan, membuatkan pesanan Byungchan dan memberikan satu potong kue ke Byungchan (yang bukan lagi kue coklat). Saat Seungwoo ditanya oleh Jihoon apakah dia menyukai Byungchan, jawaban dari Seungwoo adalah :

 _“Siapa yang nggak suka sama yang manis dan cakep kayak gitu? Ramah lagi.”_ Sejak itu mereka yang bekerja dengan Seungwoo sudah tidak heran jika suasana hati Seungwoo akan baik seharian. Pernah suatu hari Byungchan tidak datang di hari kerja. Hari itu juga, Seungwoo terlihat tidak bersemangat dan hanya bertugas di bagian dapur tanpa melihat ke depan. 

Seungsik pernah bertanya pada Seungwoo bagaimana cara dia berhubungan dengan Byungchan karena setahu Seungsik, Seungwoo tidak memiliki kontak Byungchan. Tapi, dengan bangga Seungwoo menjawab bahwa dia sudah memiliki kontak Byungchan yang diberikan oleh Byungchan sendiri. Hari dimana Byungchan memberikan kontaknya pada Seungwoo adalah saat Byungchan ingin membelikan kopi dan kue untuk teman-teman satu ruangannya karena proposal proyek yang dia ajukan diterima oleh atasannya. Byungchan sore itu berkunjung ke _Choc &Choc _kemudian menceritakan ke Seungwoo mengapa dia terlihat sangat cerah dan senang hari itu. Ditengah-tengah mereka mengobrol di meja yang ada di sudut toko, ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Byungchan. 

*

_“Eh toko kamu buka jam berapa sih, mas?”_

_“Jam delapan pagi, tapi kita start baking jam tujuh,” Seungwoo melihat Byungchan yang menyesap es kopi dolce yang dibuatkan oleh Seungwoo. Bukan americano, karena sore hari ini Byungchan sedang tidak ingin._

_“Pagi banget.”_

_“Kenapa?”_

_“Ini aku tiba-tiba ngide buat bawain kue buat anak-anak ruangan besok, ya dalam merayakan proposal proyek aku diterima. Tapi pengen aja, kan hampir dua bulanan aku nggak berhenti pusing karena proyek ini. Tapi kepagian banget kalau misal jam tujuh pagi aku berangkat.”_

_“Gimana kalau dianter aja ke kantormu?”_

_“Emang bisa?” Seungwoo mengulas senyum lima jarinya dan mengangguk._

_“Bisa lah. Kan tinggal anter aja nanti kamu yang ambil di lobby bawah.” Byungchan mengangguk semangat. Setuju dengan ide Seungwoo. Dan karena itulah mereka berdua bisa bertukar kontak dan berkomunikasi._

_*_

Byungchan masih tidak bergerak dari kasur empuknya sejak tiga jam lalu. Yang dia lakukan hanya menggulir layar ponsel pintarnya. Membaca berita, menonton video dan membalas pesan dari teman-temannya yang mengajaknya untuk keluar guna merayakan hari Valentine yang dibalas Byungchan dengan tolakan. Byungchan bukannya tidak tertarik untuk merayakan Valentine. Ada banyak undangan dan ajakan dari teman-temannya untuk menghadiri perayaan atau bahkan pesta, tapi tidak satupun ada yang Byungchan iyakan. 

Byungchan melirik ke jam dinding digital yang ada di bagian kanan atas meja yang berisi tumpukan kertas dan laptop yang menyala. Sudah pukul setengah enam sore. Tiga puluh menit lagi, Chan akan datang untuk menjemputnya ke _Choc &Choc _. 

Pikiran Byungchan menerawang kembali ke awal bulan Februari saat ia dan Chan membeli kue malam-malam di _Choc &Choc _dan mendapatkan ajakan dari Seungwoo, si pemilik toko kue, untuk datang ke tempatnya saat hari Valentine. Awalnya, Byungchan ingin menolak karena bagi dirinya, ia tidak suka datang ke tempat ramai saat ada perayaan tertentu (kecuali agenda kantor) dan lagi Byungchan belum terlalu mengenal Seungwoo selain salah satu orang yang bekerja di toko tersebut. Tapi mengingat bagaimana Seungwoo sendiri yang mengantarkan kue untuk perayaan kecil-kecilan Byungchan tempo hari lalu, membuat Byungchan akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Chan kemarin. 

Byungchan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke kamar mandi guna membasuh mukanya. Beberapa menit lalu Chan sudah mengiriminya pesan kalau dia sudah dekat dengan tempat tinggal Byungchan. Byungchan memilih hoodie berwarna abu-abu dan _coat_ coklat yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans sebagai pakaian yang ia kenakan hari ini. Cuaca hari ini cukup dingin dan Byungchan tidak begitu kuat dengan udara dingin. Byungchan segera mengenakan sepatunya saat notifikasi dari Chan yang memberi tahu bahwa dia sudah ada di komplek tempat tinggal Byungchan muncul. Tangan kanannya membawa _paper bag_ yang berisi _sandwich_ yang dipesannya melalui aplikasi online. 

“Udah nggak kusut lagi muka lo?” sapa Byungchan setelah ia masuk ke dalam mobil Chan. 

“Hehe nggak. Soalnya udah ketemu jalan keluarnya.” jawab Chan cengengesan kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju _Choc &Choc _yang mereka berdua yakini sudah cukup ramai.

*

Seungwoo sedang memastikan jumlah kue yang dipesan oleh sekumpulan anak muda sepuluh menit lalu. Ada beberapa jenis dengan jumlah tertentu beserta minuman yang harus diantarkan ke halaman samping tempat berlangsungnya pagelaran musik sore ini. Sekali lagi Seungwoo memastikan jumlahnya karena tidak ingin kelewatan dan bekerja dua kali karena situasi saat ini sedang ramai.

“Selamat datang.” Seungwoo mengucapkan sapaan seperti biasa tanpa melihat siapa yang datang karena terlalu fokus dengan apa yang dilakukannya. 

“Perlu dibantuin nggak?” Seungwoo mendonggak mendengar suara yang familiar menyapa indera pendengarannya. Sadar atau tidak sadar, seulas senyum lega terpatri di wajah Seungwoo setelah melihat si empu suara berdiri di depannya yang juga tersenyum. 

“Lho jadi datang beneran?”

“Kan udah janji buat dateng, jadi ya pasti dateng lah.” Byungchan meletakkan _paper bag_ di atas _counter_ dan memberikan ke Seungwoo. “Buat ganjal perut kalian dulu, pasti _hectic_ banget dari tadi sore.” Seungwoo berterima kasih dan mengambil _paper bag_ dari meja, menyimpannya di ujung meja dekat dengan tempat es batu diletakkan. Mengucapkan maaf karena dia belum bisa mengajak Byungchan mengobrol banyak karena masih banyak _order list_ yang harus diselesaikan. 

“Sini aku bantuin.” tanpa menunggu jawaban setuju dari Seungwoo, Byungchan sudah membawa nampan berisi kue dan kukis yang harus diantarkan. 

“Eh nggak usah Byungchan.” 

“Gapapa, biar kamu bisa ngerjakan yang lain. Ini buat nomor berapa?” 

“Empat belas.” 

“Ok.” arah mata Seungwoo mengikuti Byungchan yang keluar ke halaman toko dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman pesanan. 

“Cie senyum-senyum dibantuin gebetannya. Kapan mau lo milikin?” Seungwoo berdecak mendengar celetukan Chan. Ia memasang ekspresi wajah yang di datar-datarkan untuk menghindari menjawab pertanyaan menjebak dari teman akrab Byungchan itu, karena sudah pasti jika ia menjawab maka akan ada banyak pertanyaan lagi yang dimunculkan Chan. 

“Abis lo sama Seungsik.”

“Gue sama Seungsik masih lama, Woo. Soalnya sama-sama cupu _._ Lo duluan aja sama Byungchan nanti gue nyusul.” Seungwoo tersenyum mengejek mendengar jawaban Chan. Ingin rasanya ia mengejek Chan lagi, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena _order list_ yang harus ia selesaikan masih banyak. 

*

 _Choc &Choc _ biasanya tutup pukul delapan malam. Tapi khusus untuk hari ini, mereka akan tutup pukul sembilan malam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Orang yang masih disana sudah tidak sebanyak tadi sore, tanda papan _open_ sudah dibalik menjadi _close._ Rak-rak yang biasanya masih berisi banyak kue, malam ini hanya tersisa beberapa saja. Di dapur sudah tidak ada lagi proses membuat kue dan _baking_. Semuanya berhenti sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Yang tersisa hanya suara-suara orang yang ada di luar yang masih berkumpul menikmati lantunan musik romantis di tanggal 14 Februari. 

Byungchan duduk bersandar pada kursi sofa yang ada di ujung ruangan saat Seungwoo datang dan meletakkan satu _slice strawberry cake_ dan segelas hazelnut latte untuk Byungchan. 

“Buat yang udah bantuin daritadi.” Seungwoo duduk di depan Byungchan. Menyesap jus wortel yang dibawanya. 

“Thank you.” 

“Aku yang makasih gak sih harusnya? Kamu kan pengunjung harusnya hari ini, tapi malah bantuin tadi.” 

Byungchan mengibaskan tangannya tidak masalah. Ia menelan kuenya sebelum menanggapi Seungwoo. “Nggak masalah.Lagian juga yang lainnya juga sibuk, makanya aku berinisiatif buat bantuin.” 

“Oh, kalau yang lain nggak sibuk kamu nggak berinisiatif bantuin ya?” 

“Nggak lah.” Keduanya tergelak bersama. 

Byungchan kembali memotong kue yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan Seungwoo kepadanya, yang entah bagaimana membuat Byungchan merasa sedikit grogi dan deg-deg’an. 

“Ngeliatinnya biasa aja kali.” Byungchan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, melihat kendaraan dan orang-orang yang masih berlalu lalang, seolah-olah besok bukan awal minggu dan harus kembali ke rutinitas biasa. Mengalihkan rasa gugup yang muncul karena tatapa Seungwoo. 

“Mana bisa biasa aja kalau lihatin kamu.” demi dewa Neptunus yang ada di kartun Spongebob, Byungchan membelalakkan matanya sebagai respon yang dibalas dengan suara tawa dari Seungwoo. 

Seungwoo menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri. Bibirnya ikut bergumam mendengar lagu yang dimainkan diluar yang masuk hingga ke dalam toko. Ia melirik jam tangannya, melihat sudah pukul 20.45 yang artinya mungkin itu adalah lagu terakhir sebelum pelanggan-pelanggannya benar-benar bubar. Seungwoo mengamati Byungchan yang masih memakan kue yang ia bawakan tadi. Kepalanya mencoba mengingat-ingat macam kue apa saja yang pernah Byungchan beli dan macam kue apa saja yang pernah Byungchan makan saat dia dan teman-temannya datang kesini. Seungwoo menyadari satu hal, Byungchan tidak pernah memakan kue yang memiliki bahan dasar atau _topping_ coklat. Apabila Byungchan mendapatkan kue yang mengandung coklat, bahkan hanya sedikit, Byungchan lebih memilih untuk menerimanya kemudian memberikan kepada orang lain. Seperti yang Seungwoo pernah lihat sebelumnya. 

“Byungchan.”

“Hm?”

“Kenapa kamu nggak pernah makan coklat?” Byungchan menghentikan sendoknya yang sudah berada di depan mulut. Seungwoo memegang tangan Byungchan guna menyuapkan suapan terakhir kuenya. Byungchan menelan kue tersebut lamat-lamat. Sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Seungwoo. 

“Nggak suka aja sama coklat.” jawab Byungchan pelan. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan Byungchan memberikan alasan kenapa dia pernah makan coklat pada orang yang bertanya mengapa. Tapi, Byungchan tidak suka bagaimana reaksi mereka setelah ia menjabarkan alasannya dengan reaksi yang tidak jauh dari _judging_ dan tidak percaya ada orang yang tidak suka makan coklat. Seolah-olah itu adalah suatu hal yang aneh bagi mereka yang tidak suka coklat. 

“Kenapa?” 

Byungchan meminggirkan piring yang digunakan untuk tempat kue tadi. Tangannya ia tepuk-tepuk pelan guna membersihkan remahan-remahan kue yang mungkin sempat mampir ke tangannya. “Kamu bakalan mikir aku aneh nggak karena aku nggak suka coklat?” 

“Lho kenapa mikir aneh?” 

“Ya.. nggak tahu? Mungkin aja kamu mikir itu aneh karena aku nggak suka coklat, dan lagi, kamu juga kan _owner_ dari toko ini dimana _literally_ menu kamu hampir semuanya serba coklat?” 

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Didorongnya badannya untuk mendekat ke meja, agar tidak terlalu jauh dengan Byungchan. “Semua orang kan punya preferensi rasa yang beda-beda. Nggak harus semuanya suka makanan tertentu, kalau memang mereka nggak suka sama makanan tertentu ya berarti memang lidah mereka kan beda. Mungkin juga, karena dulunya mereka pernah makan makanan itu lalu ada sesuatu yang bikin nggak suka lagi, kan bisa aja. Jadi, kenapa harus mikir kalau itu aneh?” 

“Karena yang nggak aku suka itu coklat. Makanan yang identik dengan manis dan yang disukai sama semua orang?” Byungchan meremas-remas tisu yang ada di depannya. Sedikit gugup dengan respon Seungwoo nantinya. 

“Tapi kan ada alasannya?”

Byungchan mengangguk. “ _After taste_ tiap abis makan coklat di mulutku itu nggak enak banget. Ada rasa manis, tapi kecampur sama pahit yang rasanya aneh banget, jadinya pahit. Kalau kamu tanya sejak kapan, dari aku usia sepuluh tahunan apa ya? Pokoknya usia segituan deh, aku udah nggak makan coklat lagi.” 

“Berarti pernah makan coklat kan sebelumnya?” Byungchan mengiyakan. “Habis makan _dark chocolate_ kali makanya terus abis itu nggak mau makan coklat lagi?” 

“Bukan.” Byungchan menggeleng. “Dulu sering makan _white chocolate,_ tapi abis itu nggak lagi. Ya karena _after taste_ yang aku ceritain tadi.” Byungchan menggaruk hidungnya yang tiba-tiba gatal. Isi kepalanya berusaha terbang ke masa lalu untuk mengingat-ingat penyebab apa yang membuat dirinya tiba-tiba tidak menyukai coklat. Yang jelas, bukan karena dirinya pernah mengakhiri hubungan romantis di hari Valentine yang identik dengan coklat. Bukan juga karena dirinya memiliki alergi pada coklat atau rasa takut tertentu dengan coklat, tapi memang hanya saja Byungchan tidak suka coklat karena pahit. “Iya tau sih, kalau nggak semua coklat itu rasanya pahit, ada juga yang manis.” sambung Byungchan. 

"Tapi kamu suka banget sama kopi, apalagi _Americano_. Bukannya itu juga pahit banget?" 

"Iya. Tapi pahitnya kopi itu nggak sama kayak pahitnya coklat." Byungchan menyedot lattenya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau pahitnya kopi dia kan emang pahit aja dan _after taste_ di mulut itu kerasa banget dan rasanya kopi. Kalau coklat, itu nggak enak banget rasa pahitnya kayak olahan tapi gimana ya.. Ada lah, aku nggak bisa menjabarkan tapi kayak lidah orang beda deh kayaknya mas." 

"Tapi intinya sama-sama pahit kan?"

"Iya.. sama sih, tapi tuh nggak sama rasa pahitnya, gimana ya jelasinnya.." Byungchan menggigiti ujung jarinya bingung. Bagaimana menjelaskan perbedaan pahitnya kopi dan pahitnya coklat itu beda? 

"Paham paham. Aku juga punya kenalan yang nggak suka coklat,"

"Oh ya?"

Seungwoo mengangguk. "Iya. Jadi dia nggak suka coklat karena alasannya sama kayak kamu, pahit dan aneh rasanya di mulut. Jadi pas kamu cerita kalau nggak suka coklat, nggak kaget-kaget banget sih, tapi kagetnya kamu suka banget kopi." 

"Selain karena suka, itu kayak buat _dopping_ juga kalau kopi. Kalau coklat, kata orang-orang kan bisa memperbaiki _mood,_ tapi buatku nggak juga. Karena ada yang lainnya kan makanan itu, kalau _dopping_ kayaknya nggak bisa diganti.." 

Seungwoo mengangguk-angguk, menanggapi cerita Byungchan hari ini di malam valentine. Percakapan mereka tentang coklat dan kopi malam ini, menjadi percakapan pembuka bagi mereka untuk mengetahui satu sama lain. Bagaimana Seungwoo memutuskan untuk membuka toko kue dengan tema coklat dan bahasan lain yang membuat mereka tertawa dan menghabiskan waktu hingga larut malam.

*

“Kita balik dulu ya, besok udah balik kerja lagi.” Chan menghela nafas pasrah dengan mulut yang dimanyun-manyunkan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Jihoon dan karyawan lain sudah pulang duluan setelah membereskan sisa-sisa acara diluar tadi, hanya tinggal Seungwoo, Seungsik dan Byungchan juga Chan yang masih ada disana. Iya, Seungsik dan Chan ternyata juga sedang menjalankan misi saling mendekati satu sama lain, tapi keduanya sama-sama cupu. Jadilah, Byungchan dijadikan ‘teman modus’ Chan jika laki-laki yang lebih pendek dari Byungchan ini ingin datang kesini. 

Byungchan merapatkan _coat_ -nya, menunggu Seungwoo yang harus mengecek dan memastikan semua pintu sudah terkunci. Chan dan Seungsik pulang lebih dulu menggunakan mobil Chan yang membuat Byungchan mau tidak mau akhirnya pulang dengan Seungwoo. Awalnya Byungchan menolak untuk pulang bersama, tapi karena paksaan dan juga faktor ‘keselamatan’ sekaligus katanya rumah Seungwoo satu arah dengan rumah Byungchan, akhirnya Byungchan menerima ajakan Seungwoo untuk pulang bersama. 

“Sorry lama. Tadi ada yang lupa belum dikunci sama anak-anak.” ujar Seungwoo dengan sepeda motor yang baru ia keluarkan. Byungchan mengenakan helm yang diberikan Seungwoo dan naik ke sepeda motor Seungwoo. 

Byungchan menundukkan kepalanya, melihat kedua tangannya yang mengambang di udara. Haruskah dia melingkarkan tangannya untuk berpegangan pada Seungwoo? Atau cukup ia berpegangan pada baju Seungwoo? Atau pegangan di pegangan jok motor saja? 

“Pegangan aja.” Seungwoo melihat Byungchan dari kaca spion sebelah kanan. Ada kecanggungan yang tercipta secara tidak langsung dari kedua laki-laki tinggi yang sudah berada diatas motor. Byungchan yang bingung harus berpegangan mana dan Seungwoo yang juga canggung harus meminta Byungchan untuk berpegangan pada dirinya. 

Seungwoo menyalakan motornya tanpa menunggu Byungchan yang memutuskan untuk pegangan kemana. Seungwoo menyetir dengan kecepatan pelan, tidak ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke area tempat tinggal Byungchan. Byungchan meletakkan tangannya di ujung baju Seungwoo, menggamitnya pelan. Byungchan mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, menghindari tatapan Seungwoo dari kaca spion yang membuat pipinya hangat di tengah udara kota yang dingin. 

*

Byungchan segera melempar punggungnya ke atas kasur sesaat setelah masuk kamar. Dilepasnya kaos kakinya menggunakan kaki satunya. Bibirnya tidak berhenti tersenyum, mengingat-ingat Seungwoo yang mengantarkan Byungchan sampai ke area tempat tinggalnya.

Seungwoo dan Byungchan yang selama perjalanan tidak berhenti membicarakan banyak hal. Byungchan dan Seungwoo yang saling melihat satu sama lain melalui kaca spion saat berhenti di lampu merah. Seungwoo yang tanpa sadar mengelus-elus lutut Byungchan yang bercerita dengan semangat saat di lampu merah. Byungchan yang tanpa sadar mengeratkan pegangannya di jaket Seungwoo saat Seungwoo menyetir dan Byungchan yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan kecupan di pipi Seungwoo setelah mengucapkan terima kasih di komplek depan perumahannya. 

Bagi Byungchan, semua ini berjalan sangat cepat. 

Tapi, Byungchan menyukai ini. 

*

Seungwoo bangun dengan suasana hati yang luar biasa bagus. Terlepas dari dia yang harus putar balik karena arah rumahnya sedikit berlawaan dengan Byungchan sehingga dia sampai rumah tengah malam lebih sedikit, hari ini suasananya sangat bagus. Dikayuh sepedanya cepat-cepat, membiarkan udara pagi menyapa wajah halusnya yang sedikit berjerawat di dekat hidung. Ia harus sampai ke toko kue,membuat adonan kue khusus untuk Byungchan yang tadi malam berjanji akan datang ke toko Seungwoo di perjalanannya menuju kantor. 

Seungwoo memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Ia membuka pintu belakang kemudian berganti baju dan menggunakan apron. Tangannya ia cuci sebelum menuangkan tepung dan bahan-bahan lain yang ia perlukan untuk membuat _red velvet cake_ untuk Byungchan hari ini. Tadi malam, ia bercerita bahwa _red velvet_ buatannya adalah salah satu resep terbaik yang pernah dia buat. Tapi, sejak dia merekrut Jihoon dan Seungsik ke toko kuenya, Seungwoo tidak pernah lagi membuat _cake_ tersebut, hanya duplikat resep yang sudah dikembangkan sedemikian rupa oleh dua orang yang bertanggung jawab atas resep-resep dan rasa kue-kue tersebut. 

*

_“Berarti nggak pernah bikin lagi?” Byungchan mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi kiri wajah Seungwoo, sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena mereka sedang tidak berhenti._

_“Nggak. Soalnya udah ada rasa yang udah dikembangin sama mas Jihoon sama Seungsik, jadi nggak dipakai lagi resepnya.”_

_“Tapi kalau aku minta dibuatin pakai resep kamu boleh?” Seungwoo menarik tuas rem motor mendengar ucapan Byungchan barusan._

_“Gimana?”_

_TAK!_

_Suara helm yang beradu membuat Byungchan refleks mengaduh._

_“Sorry sorry. Tadi ada bolongan di depan, jadi coba ngehindarin.” Seungwoo melihat Byungchan dari kaca spion kiri. Yang dilihat mengibaskan tangannya tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. “Tadi ngomong apa Byungchan?”_

_“Kalau aku minta dibuatin tapi pakai resep kamu boleh?” tanpa pikir panjang Seungwoo mengangguk setuju._

_*_

Jam delapan lebih dua puluh lima menit, Byungchan membuka pintu toko Seungwoo. Hari ini ada Nako yang _standby_ di depan. Byungchan menyapa gadis mungil dengan poni rapi yang selalu menutupi keningnya. Karena seringnya ia kesini di pagi hari di hari kerja dan sore hari di akhir pekan, Byungchan hampir menghafal nama dan wajah mereka yang bekerja disini. 

“Pagi kak Byungchan! Kayak biasanya nih?” sapa Nako saat Byungchan sudah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum andalannya.

“Iya. Eh mas Seungwoo udah dateng belum, Na?” 

“Udah. Tapi masih di belakang, sebentar aku panggilin abis masukkin orderan kakak ya,” Byungchan mengangguk. Dibawanya kakinya yang panjang ke salah satu tempat duduk terdekat untuk menunggu Seungwoo dan mungkin kue khusus buatan Seungwoo untuk dia? Byungchan mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan ke rekan kerjanya memberikan kabar bahwa mungkin dia akan sedikit terlambat karena dia harus mengambil sesuatu sebelum sampai kantor.

“Aku kira kamu nggak jadi mampir.” Byungchan menoleh ke arah suara. Ada Seungwoo yang berdiri di depannya dengan satu _slice red velvet cake_ lengkap dengan hiasan coklat putih diatasnya. Seungwoo meletakkan piring di depan Byungchan kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi di depan Byungchan. Byungchan mengambil garpu dan memotong sedikit kue di depannya tanpa menunggu Seungwoo memintanya untuk mencicipi. 

_‘Pagi-pagi tapi udah makan cake.’_ pikir Byungchan. 

Seungwoo tidak melepaskan manik coklat gelapnya dari Byungchan yang hari ini terlihat tampan dan manis seperti biasa. Bola matanya bergerak sedikit saat Byungchan meminggirkan coklat putih yang menjadi hiasan di atas kue. Seungwoo meringis kecil, ia lupa bahwa Byungchan tidak menyukai coklat. 

Byungchan menyuapkan suapan pertama. Byungchan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan mulut dan lidahnya bekerja memproses rasa yang muncul dari kue khusus buatan Seungwoo untuk dirinya. Menikmati bagaimana seperti biasa kue yang langsung lumer dengan aroma wangi roti dan _butter_ memenuhi indera pengecapnya. Byungchan mengenyitkan dahinya saat ada satu rasa asing namun menyenangkan menyapa lidahnya. 

Seungwoo memainkan ujung-ujung jarinya gugup. Terakhir kali ia merasakan gugup seperti ini adalah saat kakak perempuannya menikah dua tahun lalu. Hari ini, ia kembali merasakan gugup melihat Byungchan mencicipi kue buatannya setelah hampir dua tahun, Seungwoo tidak lagi membuat _red velvet cake_ dengan resepnya sendiri. 

“Gimana?” 

Acungan dua jempol dari Byungchan membuat Seungwoo merasakan lega luar biasa di dadanya. 

*

**_Three Years Later_ **

**_._ **

Chaeyeon memijat ujung tulang hidungnya pelan. Sejak tiga puluh menit lalu, calon pengantin di depannya ini tidak berhenti berdebat mengenai _dessert_ yang akan mereka gunakan di hari bahagia mereka. Yang satu kekeuh ingin _dessert_ dengan buah-buahan asam, yang satu kekeuh ingin _dessert_ berbau coklat. 

“Tapi _biscuit strawberry shortcake_ lebih enak, Woo! Bisa bikin mulut orang seger abis makan makanan yang berat.” 

“Tapi kan nggak manis. Mending _puff nutella_ lah, ada rasa manis sama renyah dari _puff_ yang dipakai itu.” 

“Ih biskuitnya manis tau. Kan adonannya bisa dibuat manis, lagian juga ada krimnya diantara itu buat rasa manisnya-” Chaeyeon menghela nafas melihat yang lebih muda mempertahankan pendapatnya. “Kamu cari tuh yang nggak _mainstream_ gitu dong, Woo. Kan kita nikah cuma sekali seumur hidup, jadi carilah dan pilihlah makanan yang jarang ada di tempat lain. Masa coklat terus? Toko kamu udah coklat setiap hari, masa kamu buat kita nikah juga coklat?” 

“Chae, menurut kamu gimana?” Chaeyeon yang sedang mencatat beberapa hal penting di iPadnya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh laki-laki berambut coklat di depannya. 

“Err… kalau saya sih-”

“Chae, kamu kasih pendapat aja ya! Menurut kamu aja, jangan kepengaruh sama opini kita berdua.” Chaeyeon mengangguk cepat-cepat. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup. Pasalnya laki-laki yang lebih muda ini, terlihat lebih galak daripada pasangannya. Chaeyeon takut jika dia tidak segera merespon pertanyaan dari mereka. 

“Kalau saya sih, mending dua-duanya aja. Karena nanti tamu bisa milih, mereka mau _dessert_ yang manis dan asam atau yang dobel manis kayak nutella. Mengingat pilihan makanan kak Seungwoo dan kak Byungchan kemarin makanannya lebih ke _european dish_ sama makanan asia, jadi _dessertnya_ bisa menyesuaikan dengan menu makanan.” 

Byungchan menepuk tangannya pelan, “Tuhkan! Bener Chaeyeon loh, beb. Kenapa nggak dua-duanya kita ambil sih?” Seungwoo memasang wajah datarnya mendengar ucapan Byungchan. Bisa-bisanya ia menyalahkan Seungwoo padahal di awal Seungwoo sudah memberikan saran untuk mengambil kedua-duanya daripada satu jenis saja. 

“Aku kan udah bilang di awal kita ambil dua-duanya aja. Tapi kamu yang ngeyel buat milih salah satu lho, sayang.” Seungwoo membawa tangannya untuk mencubit hidung Byungchan. Calon suaminya ini memang benar-benar menggemaskan jika menyangkut tentang persiapan pernikahan mereka. Yang dicubit hidungnya hanya bisa membalas dengan cengiran. Sadar bahwa penyebab mereka berdebat selama tiga puluh menit ini adalah dirinya sendiri. 

“Ya maaf, yang. Aku kepikirannya selain coklat soalnya. Kamu kan tau sendiri aku nggak bisa makan coklat.” 

“Untuk pengantinnya nanti _dessert_ -nya ada sendiri kok. Nanti kalian juga pilih _dessert_ -nya untuk kalian sendiri sama keluarga pengantin.” sahut Chaeyeon tidak ingin dua kliennya ini kembali berdebat masalah _dessert_ yang sudah ketemu hasil akhirnya. Menjadi seorang EO untuk pernikahan Seungwoo dan Byungchan adalah salah satu tugas yang cukup menguras tenaga untuk Chaeyeon. Padahal ia sudah bekerja di bidang ini selama hampir dua tahun dan bertemu dengan macam-macam klien, namun tidak pernah yang bertolak belakang seperti pasangan ini, terutama untuk makanan. Perbedaan lidah untuk rasa makanan, preferensi makanan yang diinginkan untuk tamu, keluarga dan pasangan sendiri membuat frekuensi Chaeyeon bertemu menjadi lebih sering. 

Setelah persetujuan akhir tentang makanan dan berpamitan pada Chaeyeon dengan janji akan bertemu lagi minggu depan untuk membicarakan dekorasi pernikahan, Seungwoo mengajak Byungchan untuk mampir ke salah satu kedai makanan tradisional China yang terletak di ujung salah satu lorong yang jaraknya lima kilometer dari tempat mereka bertemu Chaeyeon tadi. 

“Kenapa kita nggak milih _dessert_ -nya _red velvet cake_ yang pernah kamu buatin buat aku dulu?” tanya Byungchan sesampainya mereka di kedai makanan ke Seungwoo yang baru selesai memesan makanan. 

“Kalau _cake_ itu nanti yang ada jarang yang mau makan, karena porsinya cukup gede kan walaupun cuma sepotong, nanti malah kebuang-buang,’ Seungwoo mengelus-elus tangan Byungchan lembut. “Selain itu, ya kali kamu suruh aku bikin _dessert_ sendiri di acara penting kita? Kan nggak mungkin.”

Byungchan memutar bola matanya. Kadang dia sebal dan tidak habis pikir dengan Seungwoo yang berpikir bahwa apa-apa harus dirinya sendiri yang melakukan hal tersebut.

“Ya nggak lah. Kamu bisa minta tolong kak Seungsik sama Kak Jihoon buat bikin pakai resep dan takaran kamu. Ya kali kamu mau masak pas kita nikah, yang ada nggak jadi nikah kita.” jawab Byungchan ketus. 

Seungwoo tertawa melihat wajah Byungchan yang kesal dan sebal dengan ucapan Seungwoo barusan. 

_Gemas._

“Jadi itu yang bikin kamu mau aku pedekatein waktu itu?” 

“Sebenarnya aku udah sadar sih kamu pedekate ke aku sejak beberapa minggu sebelum valentine itu. Tapi aku pura-pura bego aja, nunggu kamu gerak, soalnya terakhir aku pacaran kan dua tahun sebelum waktu itu.” Seungwoo tidak langsung menanggapi ucapan Byungchan karena makanan yang mereka datang. Dua porsi _xiao long bao,_ satu porsi mie wanton dengan sayuran dan mie kuah pedas dengan irisan daging sapi dan hakau udang. 

“Tapi waktu itu kamu emang nggak keliatan kalau tertarik sama aku sih, yang.” jawab Seungwoo. Ia memberikan piring kecil dan juga sendok untuk Byungchan. Sumpit yang Seungwoo pegang sudah mengambil satu buah hakau panas dan melahapnya. 

“Soalnya waktu itu aku mikirnya kalau kamu tau aku nggak suka coklat bakalan kamu anggep aneh. Eh gataunya kamu berani tanya dan biasa aja pas aku cerita kenapa gak suka coklat. Yaudah deh, jadinya aku berani ngegas abis itu.” Byungchan meniup pelan kuah mie pedas yang dia pesan. Kemudian melihat ke Seungwoo yang senyum-senyum ke Byungchan. “Nggak usah gitu deh, nanti aku malu.”

Seungwoo tergelak, diikuti Byungchan yang juga tertawa karena ucapannya sendiri dan melihat Seungwoo yang tertawa. 

Dalam hati, Byungchan bersyukur atas keputusannya tiga tahun lalu untuk belok ke toko Seungwoo membeli kopi _americano_ . Tidak ada yang ia sesali selama masa-masa ia mengenal Seungwoo sebagai pemilik _Choc &Choc _dan sebagai kekasihnya dua tahun lalu. Dua tahun lalu setelah satu tahun mereka mencoba mengenal satu sama lain, Seungwoo memutuskan untuk mengakui perasaannya terlebih dahulu pada Byungchan di hari Sabtu tanggal 19 Juni di dapur Seungwoo di toko kuenya. 

*

_Byungchan melihat americano dan cookies coklat yang Seungwoo letakkan di depannya. Pengakuan perasaan Seungwoo sepuluh menit lalu membuat Byungchan harus memilih salah satu dari dua jenis hidangan di depannya._

_“Cookies kalau kamu punya perasaan yang sama kayak aku. Dan kopi kalau itu cuma aku aja yang punya perasaan suka ke kamu, Byungchan.”_

_*_

- **FIN-**


End file.
